bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Divided Loyalty
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = | Writer = | Teleplay = Jim Carlson Terry McDonnell | Story = | Director = Alan Crosland | Production = 43019 | Original = November 30, 1975 | Prev = The White Lightning War | Next = Clark Templeton O'Flaherty | Related = }} Summary Leon Jackson, a scientist who defected to Russia for the woman he loved, now wants to return to the Untied States with his son. The boy, Alex, has made friends with the soldiers where his father has been working and is reluctant to leave. He is torn, but agrees to depart with his father when Steve arrives. The soldiers learn of the plan just as the escape is to take place and they quickly block a secret tunnel, forcing the escapees to take a different route which seems to come to a dead end. Deconstructed Quotes Boris: '''Gottke claims he shot at a man who jumped the fence. '''Captain: '''Gottke, that fence is twelve feet high. '''Gottke: '''I know captain, but I saw him, I did. ---- '''Steve: Well, if he's gonna fight us, our chances of escape drop from fair to zero. Leon: Don't worry, Alex is a good boy, he'll obey me. ---- Steve: Am I gonna have to tie you up? Alex: I don't wanna leave here. Steve: What are you trying to do, get us killed? Alex: You maybe. But they wouldn't kill us. Steve: Look, I don't have time to give you a political education. Alex: I don't want your education, or your country. ---- Steve: '''Are you all right? '''Leon: '''I uh, I can't see. I can't see. '''Alex: '''It's my fault. I broke my promise. I heard the guard coming. I ran to them. They hit him and now he's blind. My fault. '''Leon: '''We'll never make it now. ---- '''Steve: '''It looks like they're dilating like they're supposed to. (Referring to Leon's eyes) '''Leon: '''Colonel, you're no physician. '''Steve: '''No, but I've seen enough concussion-induced blindness to know what I'm talking about. ---- '''Steve: '''Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but if we're going to get out of here alive, we're all going to have to work together. You know Leon, you treat your son here like he's some kind of scientific wonder you've created, that you just order around, but you don't really talk to him, explain what you're doing, what you're feeling. He is your son. Do you know what a wonderful thing that is to have a son? And you Alex, you treat your father like he's the enemy. I don't know where your mother is, but you both sure could use her. '''Alex: '''She died when I was born. '''Steve: '''Well then I guess all you two have left in the world is each other. ---- '''Boris: Alex... have a good life, my friend! ---- Steve: You know, Alex, over here you can be anything you wanna be, if you wanna do it badly enough. ---- Trivia * The teaser for the episode consists of scenes from the episode, a first for the series (though common practice with many series in the 1970s). * Lee Majors' first line of dialogue doesn't occur until a full 12 minutes into the episode. Gaffes * The rope that Stave takes in the refuge is clearly too short to be thrown across the canyon. * As Steve attempts to "transport" Leon Jackson across an imposing canyon, a building can be briefly glimpsed in the background, ruining the illusion of the scene. * When Steve pushes the jeep into the gully he twice uses his left arm to give the jeep the final push. While the second occasion could be explained by momentum and gravity helping, the car is still sliding horizontally when he pushes it the first time. * Once again, Russians are shown using American accents (see Doomsday, and Counting). In addition, Alex's friend, Boris, is depicted as Hispanic. Gallery Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_000497440.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_000569360.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_000569600.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_000401960.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_000937000.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_001350760.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_002441760.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_002537840.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_002643200.jpg| Image:S03E12_-_Flucht_in_die_Heimat.avi_002782560.jpg| 312